This invention relates to a method of destroying burrowing animals. Burrowing animals, such as moles, voles and gophers, tunnel underground, thereby creating holes and mounds in the surface of the ground. Such holes and mounds are unsightly, particularly in lawns and gardens. They are also impediments to travel by foot as they can result in ankle sprains and other injuries.
Past attempts to control these pests included injection of poison into their tunnels, such as strychnine or poisoned grain. See, for example, H. D. Schultz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,440, issued Nov. 8, 1983), and C. O. McKenzie (U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,668, issued Jun. 27, 1989), and introduction of noxious gases into the tunnels. Poisons and noxious gases, however, create only a temporary hazard to burrowing animals because they rapidly lose potency through dilution and degradation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new method for destroying burrowing animals such as moles, voles and gophers.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for destroying burrowing animals that creates a permanent hazard to burrowing animals